The taken
by batmanstanley21
Summary: Little love story one shot


The Taken

\Chapter 1:The Awakening/

I woke up to a pig licking my face i stood up and i saw a swamp with a shack by it so i went to it and there was cake. so i went to eat it when this person in a robe came and started throwing bottles at me. So i ran and as i was running there was three guys building a huge tower so a took some of the steel and wood they had and put it in my backpack. I then went inside a inn and slept there for the night. When i woke up i started making me a weak sword with the things i took. Then i went back to the swamp house and killed the person and got the robes and potions. I then put on the robes and had some colored bottles ready. And i took the stuff in the house so i looked in the cabinets and i found a rifle so i took it and held on to it and saw some bullet's so i loaded it. After that i ate some food and left the house. I was walking when i got shot at by what i think was an arrow. So i got the rifle and shot back but missed. So i started running when at least 10 arrows flew by me. Then i went to a tower and hid there and waited for 20 minutes then i left. After that i started walking until i saw a castle it looked broken and it had vines but it was purple like the ground around it. So i walked up to it when i got attacked by a flying bee like creature so i stabbed it. In the castle there was a room with a sign that said "k m's s uff" and there was a chest like thing under it so i took the things and there was a block gun in the box.

Then in another tower there was a computer so i went on to it and it said welcome duncan and i looked in the files and there was ways to make powerful things so i took the recipes and looked for more loot and there was tons of loot so i made a more bigger backpack and put the things in there and i started cleaning up the places starting with the walls and the towers. But when i was cleaning the towers i felt a bit of heat on my arm it looked like a bit of that purple stuff but it won't go away. After that i got the tallest tower clean and it looks like there was a power generator there so i activated it and wood was getting put in the generator and was making better power. The base was doing great until i heard a noise like opening doors but i ignored it and continued to clean up that tower with the block gun in it and it was a tower to live in so i went to it and i fixed it up enough to sleep in it so i slept for a while. The next day i went to fix the lab when i saw to test tubes open one had the name duncan the other had the name kim. I cleaned up the place and it was a clean place but then there was some rumbling. I ran outside to where the wall was at and i saw that there was a giant purple scarecrow trying to attack me when it tried to hit me i ran to the left then jumped on its arm and started running to its head and then i tried to cut its head off but then i got grabbed by a purple tentacle and my sword fell to the ground. But luckily i remembered about the block gun so i loaded it with tnt i had and shot it and it destroyed the purple straw monster i then got all the straw and got my sword back but it was broken. So then i went in the castle and destroyed the sword since it already was broken and it had iron and some old wood. I looked on the computer in the lab and it had a way to make a awesome sword but it said i needed some slime so i waited and instead i made a blaze sword it started glowing bright orange and i made a quiver out of some leather and some steel then i made some arrows and a powerful bow out

of some red wood. Then i heard an explosion in the wall and then the lab started getting shot at by two people who got flame throwers so they burnt the door don and they blew up the wall. I ran at them and stabbed one that looked like a scientist and he had an explosive that had a bit of that purple stuff and it stopped time and my arm was glowing so i took their guns and flamethrowers and put them in a bit of lava then my arm stopped glowing so i started fixing the walls and the gate but i changed it to steel. I started making a hut to start the magic with my arm so then i said freeze and time stopped and then i said fireball and i shot a fireball and made me some bacon and eggs so then i ate it and looked for those two people that destroyed my castle i found a base with a penguin so i killed it and then there was a cat named tiddles so i killed it too then I took some of there food and ate it. After that I found them but they were in power armor. Then I used my power and it shorted out there power and then the suit exploded and I left to make me a powerful suit of armor. But there was no what to make one so I just made a ship I put some rockets on the back I made a scaffolding and put it on it and started making a shield for the window. But it was breaking of so I left and went to the town and it was futuristic after I got on a roof this girl saw me and started running away.

\\_chapter 2:old friends_/

After I got to her I grapes her because she was about to fall of the building and she said "thanks but I don't need your help" but as I was looking closer I realized it was an old enemy saryn so I said "saryn are you sure?" And she was shocked and then she said "ok Stan you got me I guess I will help you"

So we walked around town a lot then she said "follow me" into a alley so I did and then she said that her sister is nearby then I turned around to see her sister looking like she was going to kiss me.i got scared and shot her in the arm and then saryn stabbed me in the arm and said"now your even" and laughed.

Then we left the city and there was a crater in the ground with lava in it so we looked up to see and island and lava was falling on one side water on the other then someone fell off the island and they had some bullets and a bulletproof vest and then we investigated how he fell and I saw a bullet on his leg. But we left and went to the castle and saryn said"this is the castle we made?" I replied with"no I found it all messed up so yea it's not ours" and then she got mad and I said there was a bed so she slept in it and I made two more beds in different rooms so me and Ashlyn can sleep to and I made my room more roomy

And put in a tv connected to the city's transmitters so we can hear who gets arrested and killed we are going to get some guard armor and a radio so we can confuse them to be able to get some parts for armor that is known for being a useful suit because it makes a black hole and its name is event horizon and we went for a raid for some of the parts but Ashlyn got trapped by guards and I went to get her and saryn ran to the castle. So in the prison me and Ashlyn was cellmates cause we was caught together and well I slept but Ashlyn was watching me and she said "saryn said no dating till 13 only 1 year then I'm yours." And went to sleep. I woke up to Saryn staring at me angered the I felt an arm behind me I looked back and I saw Ashlyn holding on to me smiling and saryn said wow a 12 year old girl hugging a 15 year old boy."You're lucky I'm saving you"she said and we waited for Ashlyn to wake you then she said "big sister can I be on his back for a faster escape cause I am slow." And saryn said sure and Ashlyn got on my back and then saryn shot one black hole and it broke the jail door and ran out and then we heard bullets fly by and then I heard Ashlyn say ow and I ran to the door and made a door out of bullets and ran to the castle as a helicopter was shooting a lot of bullets at us and we got to the castle and Ashlyn said in the escape she got shot in the shoulder so I took the bullet out and put a bandage on it and said she needs to sleep.

\\_chapter 3:secret mission_/

\Ashlyn's point of view for this chapter/

Stan said I needed to sleep but he is not here he is with saryn on another raid so I got all this time alone. I then thought what if I explore the castle like an adventure but Stan said stay away from the purple stuff so I will need to be careful. So first I explored Stan's room it was normal then I went in saryn's room and she had a diary even though she is 18. I looked in and the first page and it said dear diary I found Stan and he is different from last time we talked but I think Ashlyn likes him so I will stay for a while. In boredom from the diary she slept in saryn's bed.

\\_chapter 4:birthday_/

In the castle saryn and I made a cake for someone and we decorated it with what she likes and got her Minecraft. Ashlyn woke up and as I was walking past her she kissed my cheek and I said happy birthday and she blushed. Then saryn got her cake and said here birthday girl make a wish and she blew out the trick candles and saryn said wow those trick candles are useless and gave her a gift it was a Xbox one and I gave her Minecraft for it and she said "thanks" and then saryn said now you're 13 have fun and then Ashlyn jumped at me and saryn laughed. And Ashlyn kissed me 10 times. Then i went to bed and slept but Ashlyn slept hugging me.

\\_chapter 5:the nukes_/

Me and Ashlyn was playing Minecraft together when saryn said get in the bunker the nukes went off and we ran into the bunker and locked the doors and then we started digging rooms for us until we broke in a vault and started living in there

And then we ate and slept and fixed the vault. Ashlyn then started making a extra room for us she called it a game room cause it got some games in it. Then someone broke in and they shot me in the arm but I shot them back then saryn fixed the door and Ashlyn took me to the clinic and started fixing my arm and then she kissed me on the cheek and said"your welcome."after that I looked around the vault and there was a exit I realized we must have teleported to a new planet and then I remembered the news paper in the cabin that it said random teliporting places. So then I looked in the vault and there was a blueprint for teliporting back to earth. So we found unused items to make it and i set it just for the castle to where it was but we teliporting to the moon so we made a oxygen maker using only a sapling and a filter and a generator so we can breathe and then we went to sleep. The next day we wake you to a lot of guards saying they will take us to earth only if we leave the castle so we took needed things and went back to earth with event horizons suit hidden in the backpack then after we got to earth the moon was purple and growing bigger then Ashlyn got behind me saryn hugged me scared to and I was looking at it like it was monster I pulled out my pistol and shot it 8 times then I was out of 50. Ammo so we left and they was scared the whole time and I was making the house and a bed and they was scared and I went to sleep and they fell asleep hugging me in fear.

\\_chapter 6:the troubled_/

Saryn woke up to her and Ashlyn hugging me she was shocked but then hugged me again and started making breakfasts he Ashlyn woke up and ate some then I woke up and ate some of it and started to make Ashlyn a bed and saryn a bed. So the moon touched the city and took half of the city and I just thought what is this monster moon it's trying to destroy earth. Then these things started attacking the city and a tower fell and broke the wall then 50 of them ran out of the city and broke the first house close to the city then I shot 10 of them and then the other 40 ran to our house and almost got there if saryn didn't make a turret and then we got surrounded by the purple guys then all of a sudden then blocked us then someone walked past them saying "well well well if it isn't Stan and saryn"said David then saryn yelled "LET US GO IDIOT!" Then he said "No but it looks like you met the troubled." Then he left and the troubled went to kill us but we fought until we teliported to the castle then we went to where the moon connected to earth and blew up the line and we was free.

\\_chapter 7:the clean up crew_/

We saw how messed up the castle was but everything is fine but the walls and floors was purple so we are going to clean it up and the castle was clean and there was a lot of purple stuff but we burned it in some lava. And Ashlyn was getting the things set up then saryn made some sandwiches then we went to bed but my bed was still fine so I fell asleep with 2 girls hugging me to death. So the next day we cleaned up the middle of the castle. Then the moon started growing grass and started growing trees and had some animals to then we made a rocket on one side of the moon and shot away from earth when the purple spear tryed to get us but it missed and hit the sun and the taken was climbing to the sun and then the purple spear got set on fire.

\\_chapter 8:victory?_/

We was living normally before we got to the place with nukes and the taken came and the taken was gone so we thought we won so we just was being normal until me and Ashlyn was playing Minecraft and Ashlyn said she wanted to marry me and saryn snuck up on me and kissed me.


End file.
